Cuando nadie nos mira
by Eriredia
Summary: Todo son caretas de estereotipos que creemos conocer. Sin embargo, una nación puede tener mucho más que mostrar, alguna faceta que nadie más puede ver y quienes las han visto las quieren sólo para ellos. / Drabbles. El quinto es para Vash. Punto de vista compartido con Elise. (Elise Vogel: Liechtenstein, nombre casi canónico)
1. Alfred

_**Cuando nadie mira a Alfred.**_

Al abrir los ojos, Mathew quedó cegado por la luz de mediodía.

_¿Tan tarde era ya?_

Miró su alrededor. Se levantó en pijama directo hacia el baño a lavarse la cara calzado con las pantuflas de oso polar. Faltaban ronquidos en el cuarto continuo, probablemente Alfred ya estaría despierto y en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Sonrió recordando que era domingo y que ninguno de los dos debía ir a trabajar. Tal vez ver alguna película.

"_¡Mira, mira! Peter me prestó el demo del DVD del Hobbit."_

Jugar un videojuego viejo.

"_O no podrás ganarme nunca, lo digo en serio, Matt."_

Salir en bicicleta, o jugar baseball.

"_¡Ve más rápido esta vez, hermano!"_

"_¡Más rápido! Al, el de la fuerza aquí eres tú"_

Volvió a su pieza dispuesto a dormir un poco más y se echó en la cama.

La puerta del cuarto del canadiense se abrió de sopetón, dejando ver a su hermano cargado con una bandeja de desayuno de proporciones poco sanas. Huevos, pan, jugo, café, leche (nada de té, por favor, que aunque Mathew disfrutaba de un buen té con Arthur los miércoles por la tarde, el nombre de aquella infusión no se mencionaba en esa casa en días de descanso), un pedazo de la tarta de mermelada de frutilla que Ludwig había enviado y que Francis había insistido en botar al tacho de la basura, bizcochos calientes, mantequilla y miel de maple. Nada de chocolates por esta vez, que la noche anterior hasta el Capitán América hubiera vomitado a causa de la ingesta masiva de huevos que se habían conservado del año anterior.

—Ahora veo porqué a Arthur no le gusta que te quedes a dormir con él.

—¡Qué va! —respondió el mayor de los rubios dejando la bandeja al centro de la cama—, no es por la cantidad de comida.

—La cual es exuberante, Al.

Estados Unidos hizo un puchero— No lo es, es perfectamente normal. No me interrumpas. Lo que pasa es que Artie no sabe hacer un desayuno como dios manda. ¡Y yo que lo quiero tanto y él se queja de mis desayunos a domicilio! —Dado el dramatismo, Mathew suspiró resignado. Alfred se sentó sin tirar toda la bandeja en el intento, tomó un vaso de jugo, la mitad de la tarta y comenzó a comer.

—¡Alfred! ¡Mi cama!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el mayor con la boca llena de crema pastelera, mermelada y trocitos de frutilla. Antes de contestar tragó, cosa que no hacía con nadie más—, ya limpiaré yo.

—La lavadora automática lo hará, vago.

—¡Vago yo!

Canadá rió con ganas. Le encantaban los domingos, vaya que sí. Era el día de la semana en que podía adueñarse de Estados Unidos y todo lo que conllevaba una tarde con él. Celulares apagados, televisión encendida, palomitas, gaseosa (_"Sin colorantes, que Feliks me dejó una dieta buenísima"_), juegos y nada más. Sus deberes como naciones ataban todo el resto de la jornada a juntas, convenciones, reuniones con los superiores. Uno en Toronto, el otro en Washington. Alguna que otra vez en Berlín, Tokyo o Budapest. También en Copenhague para las fiestas de karaoke de Lukas.

Alfred mismo, para gran sorpresa de cualquiera que no fuera Arthur, se encargaba de hacer que Mathew se sintiera en casa aun estando en el D.C.

Más allá de lo que demostraba con los demás, estando con su hermano a Alfred los humos se le bajaban y se transformaba en un hermano cariñoso, atento, juguetón, divertido y extremadamente consentidor. Dejémosle al más pequeño la responsabilidad de que no se raspara una rodilla o terminara con el brazo en cabestrillo. Sólo eran Alfred Jones y Mathew Williams, nada de países en el asunto durante la tarde. Dos hermanos que compartían y no dejaban de dar a conocer al otro cosas nuevas.

Porque, lo creyeran o no los demás, Estados Unidos lejos de ser egoísta y malcriado, era el mejor hermano que se podía pedir. Mathew lo sabía, estaba agradecido en el alma por ello. Era su gemelo, parte de él en mil y un sentidos y nadie podría quitarle eso. Ni fronteras políticas ni naturales.

Alfred era su hermano, su sangre, su vida.

Y lo celaría siempre.

* * *

**N.A:** Gracias por leer. Hay más de donde vino éste y el próximo, mis cariños, corresponde a Lovino.


	2. Lovino

_**Cuando Nadie Mira a Lovino.**_

La noche entraba ya y el viento soplaba con fuerza afuera. Antonio volvió a mirar por la ventana, arrullado por la calidez de la chimenea encendida y los brazos de su amado italiano. Las manos de Romano volvieron al cabello color chocolate para tironear suavemente los mechones rebeldes, ordenándolos con cariño.

Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, se iría de espaldas.

Eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos debido a la crisis que apremiaba una solución pronta, pero podían hacerse un espacio a base de mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó Lovino sacándolo de su adormecimiento.

El español bostezó largamente, estirando los brazos— Lo que tú quieras, cariño —respondió con seguridad, sabiendo que por esa vez, no recibiría un golpe en la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y vio al muchacho sonreír.

—Nos quedamos en la cama viendo _Les Misérables_ —sugirió.

—¿Y tú no te llevabas mal con Francis?

Romano chasqueó la lengua algo molesto— No me lo recuerdes. Me la prestó mi hermano, de todas maneras. Dice que es buena y que a Ludwig le gustó. Si pudo conmover al grandote, es porque algo tiene —terminó dejándole un beso en la frente antes de levantarse con cuidado, dejando la cabeza del mayor apoyada en una almohada—. Tengo ganas de un café, ¿quieres algo?

—Lo de siempre, dulzura.

Giró Lovino sobre sus talones y partió a la cocina a hacer su expreso y a sacar la leche para hacer un capuchino con canela. Antonio se sentó con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando del sonido de la cafetera y el olor de los granos de café molido (regalo de parte de Gilbert, quien le había robado una bolsa a Roderich), la leche fresca y la canela.

_Soy un suertudo_, se dijo. Y vaya que lo era.

Tenía la suerte de poder ver aquel lado de su Lovi que nadie más que Feliciano había podido sacar en alguna ocasión muy extraña. Él lo tenía siempre que estaban a solas. Lovino Vargas, Romano, como el mundo quisiese llamarlo, tenía dos y más caras para mostrar y España las había visto todas. La que más le gustaba sin duda era la que traía puesta aquella tarde lluviosa en la casa napolitana a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cariñoso, dulce y un romántico a más no poder. Sin duda, lo mejor. No podía pedir nada más después de un mes agobiante y sin saber de la palabra vacaciones ni el significado de lo que era tener paz. Con Lovino ahí con él, ese único fin de semana que podrían pasar juntos sería perfecto. El alivio de todo su cansancio. La sonrisa cálida de su pequeño era sedante y calmante suficiente.

Romano volvió con una bandejita que dejó en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a Antonio.

—Gracias —España sonrió mientras tomaba de un asa el contendor de cerámico de su brebaje y bebía un sorbo. Le quedó una marca blanca bajo la nariz a modo de bigote. Lovino rió.

El italiano se agachó junto a él para limpiarle la mancha de crema a punta de besos— Pareces un niño —Antonio dejó la bebida en la mesita y se lanzó sobre su novio para atacar sus labios con ternura.

Romano se dejó hacer, disfrutando igualmente de la compañía del otro. Olvidaron el café por un rato. Ya lo calentarían en el microondas. Por el momento, sólo importaban ellos, el toque en la cintura, caricias en la espalda y besos en la mejilla. Tirados en el suelo con Lovino recostado en el pecho del dueño de su corazón, rieron.

Y Antonio se maravilló de lo hermoso que era todo. Aquel idilio suyo y que era sólo suyo. Sabiendo que el lunes deberían volver cada uno a sus asuntos, sin escapadas. Un par de caras que no debían tener ojeras, sólo la mejor de las sonrisas para afrontar cada problema que se presentara. Esperando con ansias que el fin de semana llegara y con él España y sus escapadas románticas a Madrid o una invitación de Lovino a cenar en algún restaurante en Florencia.

Tenía eso y eso era su motor. Su vida paralela con Lovino. El romanticismo de cada momento. La alegría de saberse en brazos del hombre por quién había arriesgado todo y luchado tanto. Porque de que fue difícil que se abriera a él lo fue y con ganas. ¿Valió la pena?, preguntan algunos. Y la respuesta es un oh, claro que ha valido la pena tanto sufrimiento. Porque si para ver esa faceta de Lovino que nadie más había tenido el gusto de admirar, habría ido a la Luna y vuelto con la mitad de ella en brazos. Era su pequeño, su amor, su vida, su todo.

Era el chico de las mil caras. Él las conocía todas.


	3. Feliciano

_**Cuando nadie mira a Feliciano**_

Ludwig se despierta todas las mañanas sintiendo una falta de calor en su cama. Se gira para asegurarse y ve que el lado del italiano no tiene sábanas, que en cambio, éstas están sobre él pues Feliciano sabe que aunque sea verano, Ludwig es friolento.

_Está en la cocina_, piensa y puede oler el pan recién horneado, la mantequilla y el café de grano que tanto les gusta a ambos. Nadie más que él sabe perfectamente que Italia Veneciano no vive si no madruga aún después de una extensa sesión de amor. _Es verano, después de todo_, se dice y se permite un relajo. Son sus dos semanas de vacaciones y aunque su castaño tiene tres, comparten los 21 días juntos en Berlín o en Florencia.

Y a él le encanta, porque su chico es hogareño y detesta salir si no es con él (u ocasionalmente acepta invitaciones de Francis aunque a Alemania no le agrade), mucho menos si nadie le ha sugerido cruzar el pórtico. Entonces esa semanita que llega del trabajo en la casa de gobierno, Veneciano lo espera con la cena preparada, un café, un abrazo, muchos besos y todo el romanticismo que sólo es para el rubio.

Ludwig también sabe que Feliciano esconde secretos, muchos secretos. Lovino y él (por casualidad), los conocen. No todos. Algo tiene que guardarse pues los tratos con la mafia son delicados y de eso se encarga Romano; luego manda la información a su hermano por mensajería. Muy a pesar de la ilegalidad en la que bien se maneja el aparentemente inocente italiano, Alemania lo calla porque lo ama y está seguro de que él no se meterá en problemas.

Feliciano Vargas es más inteligente que el resto y Ludwig no sabe si estar feliz o asustado de aquel hecho. De memoria se conoce cada gesto, cada sonrisa que pueda ser falsa, el cerrar de ojos y la poca intelectualidad que muestra, haciendo creer al mundo que no sabe contar hasta cien. Él es listo al cien por cien, vaya que lo es. La academia agradece a los que abusaron de su inocencia y trataron de robarle.

Para Beilshmidt han pasado varias décadas desde que finalmente, supo distinguir lo real de lo irreal en la vida de Veneciano.

—_Confío en ti, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? _

—_Lo sé._

—_Entonces puedo tener fe en que nuestra vida es nuestra y sólo nuestra, ¿cierto, amor?_

—_Nunca lo dudes. A mí no tienes que guardarme secretos porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sabes que no me puedes mentir._

Feliciano lo miró perplejo, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo herido— _¿Por qué te mentiría? _—y se acercó a él, abrazándolo y siendo correspondido al abrazo— _El día que eso pase lo que te diré será que no te quiero y tú podrás distinguir plenamente toda su falsedad, porque es la única mentira que tengo para ti. Que no te quiero. _

Para Ludwig eso es suficiente, no necesita nada más.

Veneciano se hace el tonto, nada más que eso, pero distingue y reconoce todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. No se le escapa nada.

—_¡Como el Sherlock de la novela que nos prestó Arthur! _—Alemania sonríe nada más, sosteniendo que la comparación es bastante cercana a la realidad.

Aun a pesar de todo lo que se contradice a sí mismo en el mundo de Italia del Norte, no ha podido borrar, sino más bien perfeccionar las características que lo hacen único a ojos del resto del mundo. Romántico, encantador, talentoso, divertido e inocente. Inocente sí, de ingenuo nada.

_Nada de desayunos en la cama_, se dice Ludwig, agarra su bata azul marino y parte en dirección de la cocina. Arrastra los pies por los pasillos, descalzo. Frente a la estufa está el dueño de su vida, sentado en un banquito de madera, vigilando el pan con los ojos cerrados y gesto de concentración profunda.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta el rubio con ternura cuando su compañero se levanta a darle el beso de los buenos días.

—En que no sé si comer pan con mermelada o mantequilla…

Responde y el alemán sonríe— Ayer comiste con la mermelada de frutilla que te regaló Hungría.

—¡La cual estaba riquísima! —dice el más bajo soltándose del cuello de Ludwig—, ¿ya viste que tenía trocitos de fruta? Recuérdame pedirle la receta, a mí nunca me han resultado las mermeladas… Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Alfred me había dicho algo acerca de una tarta para... para...

—Canadá.

—¡Sí, Canadá! Siempre olvido el nombre de ese chico...

El germano se ríe en voz baja, entre dientes, que no son propias de él las carcajadas, gracias. Feliciano le dedica una sonrisa sincera, aquella que está reservada exclusivamente a él.

Ludwig sabe que es real, que su Feliciano es él mismo sintiéndose en casa. Su casa. Ludwig Beilshmidt es su hogar y Feliciano Vargas es el hogar del alemán. Nada se les escapa del otro. Sin secretos que ocultar ni mentiras por decir.

Y la vida es hermosa tal cual y nadie tiene porqué saber nada más de ellos.


	4. Francis

_**Cuando nadie mira a Francis**_

—¿Vas saliendo?

—Sí, voy saliendo.

Ludwig giró la cabeza para ver a Feliciano. Estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla apretados en los tobillos, una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un bolero blanco desabotonado— No sueles salir, ¿quieres decirme a dónde vas? —El italiano sonrió acercándose a él.

—Francis me invitó un café. No volveré tarde —dijo y antes de que Alemania pudiera reprochar le dio un beso, tomó sus llaves y salió.

Francia había llegado a Florencia el día anterior y lo primero que hizo fue llamar al castaño para invitarlo a una salida. Como siempre, él había aceptado. Feliciano tomó su bicicleta dispuesto a ir al café Rivoire, frente a la Piazza della Signoria. La puerta se abrió tras él llamando su atención, era Ludwig, que se había ataviado con su chaqueta café moro para seguirlo.

—Si vas con Francia te acompañaré, no me gusta que salgas solo con él.

Veneciano rodó los ojos, casi con disgusto— Es mi amigo. No me hará nada, confía en mí —el italiano se bajó de su transporte para atacar lo labios del rubio—. Tú confías en mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono infantil e, inevitablemente, Alemania tuvo que asentir con aprobación reticente.

—Pórtate bien.

—¡Gracias, Alemania! —el nieto de Roma corrió a su bicicleta y echó a andar.

* * *

—¡Ahí llega él! ¡Atrasado, como siempre! —Veneciano acababa de frenar, desmontó y corrió a una valla cercana a encadenar su bicicleta.

—¡Lo siento tanto, hermanito! Ludwig me entretuvo un rato.

Francis alzó una ceja, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en una mesa de la terraza dispuesta para dos personas, tenía una taza de café frente a él, galletas y otra taza que no había sido tocada. Juntó sus dedos apoyando los codos en el mueble. Sonrió con picardía al recién llegado— ¿Te entretuvo? ¿Y no me quieres contar cómo fue que lo hizo, _ma_ _cher_è? —Italia rió con ganas y fue a sentarse con él.

—Veo que ya pediste el café —señaló lo obvio el menor. Feliciano sabía de antemano que Francis habría pedido ya lo de siempre, dos cortados y galletitas de champaña. El galo era previsor y adelantaba cada aspecto de su vida y de sus reuniones. Siempre había sido así.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Se sonrieron y comenzaron con la tarde que, una vez por mes, estaban acostumbrados a compartir. No cualquiera hubiese aceptado una invitación de Francia temiendo por su integridad física, su dignidad o ambas. Mas el italiano no tenía nada que temer, pues conocía al rubio mejor que nadie y tenía muy claro que él no haría nada para incomodar en realidad, a nadie.

Era un hombre pasivo, romántico, sensible y aunque al resto sólo les parecía un lascivo sin remedio, Veneciano sabía bien que eso era una cara.

Había estado en casi cada momento de la vida del francés desde muy pequeño.

E igual que en un pasado que para él había sido corto, había sufrido mucho, perdido, ganado, amado y odiado más que nadie. Le habían quitado lo más preciado, quemado amarrado a un poste, haciendo cenizas el corazón de Francia. Una promesa de libertad que había aprovechado.

Francia disfrutaba pasar las tardes libres sentado en una silla, libros en mano. Diferentes poetas, desde Pablo Neruda hasta Víctor Hugo. Siempre buscando algo nuevo por hacer, tratando de amainar la melancolía que lo atacaba apenas se detenía a pensar en el pasado.

Y Feliciano era consciente de ello.

Por lo mismo no lo juzgaba cada que tenía oportunidad como solían hacer Arthur y Roderich. La buena observación le servía para darse cuenta de que, cada vez que se atacaba a su amigo en alguna reunión él sonreía, pero sus ojos se llenaban de pena. _Un ser sensible_, se recordaba. Y Francis le agradecería luego el que lo invitara a cenar, aun cuando a Lovino la idea se le atravesara y no quisiera dejar ir a su hermano con él.

Entonces Veneciano se soltaría de su consanguíneo asegurándole que estaría bien. Porque el mundo tenía por costumbre desconfiar de las intenciones del galo.

—_Es lamentable _—le dijo un día, cuando habían ido a casa del menor de los italianos a ver Amélie—, _pero uno se termina acostumbrando, ya sabes, pequeño, a la soledad o a los juicios mal hechos e infundados con actos que no siempre son verdaderos._

Si bien Francis tenía conocimiento de que Veneciano escondía muchos secretos y tenía, según su parecer, una vida de doble faz, no le preguntaba nada. Feliciano le diría que sólo hable de él, que su vida no tiene nada de interesante. Le pediría que se desahogara diciéndole que guardaría el secreto. Francia siempre le creería ya fuera por necesidad de no guardar tantas cosas sólo para él o porque confiaba realmente en el castaño.

Y siempre hablarían de él, qué le pasaba a Francis o cómo le iba. Si seguían surgiendo huelgas en su casa o si su relación con Mathew iba bien.

Las tardes serían cómodas cuando el mayor fuera de visita estando Ludwig en casa. Le divertiría la tensión en el rostro del germano, que luego de un par de horas se relajaría respecto a su presencia. Feliciano lo agradecía.

También había noches en las que el teléfono sonaba y era el francés el que llamaba a Feliciano, sólo para decirle que se sentía melancólico y con ganas de salir de parranda con los dos amigos de siempre.

—_Escribe un poco _—sería el consejo— _si sigues saliendo así no podrás esconder esas ojeras horribles que tienes marcadas, hermanito, de verdad, no quiero que asustes a… a… ¿Canadá? Y que me preocupes menos _—sólo aceptaría bajo la condición de que él lo leyera luego. Así pues Feliciano podía dormir más tranquilo sabiendo que no saldría a emborracharse de nuevo, instigado por Gilbert o por Antonio.

Cuando leyera, Italia del Norte sería embargado por una pena que no era suya pero que sin embargo le calaba hasta los huesos.

No todo el mundo sabía que lo que tenía puesto Francis, era una máscara, escondiendo su pena y su frustración. Feliciano, que sabía de esconder los rostros, podía verlo mejor que nadie. Se lo guardaría para siempre.

* * *

**N.A:** Siento que pudo haber quedado mejor. Tal vez fue por las prisas, acabo de iniciar con las clases. Acepto sugerencias de personajes para poder subir el domingo a mas tardar el próximo drabble.

**Anuncio importante si te gusta El Hobbit**: Con una amiga estuvimos trabajando en una idea para un fic hemosho-hemosho y ahora yo la estoy desarrollando, al igual que otros one shots y un pequeño multichapter. De Hetalia aún no puedo maquinar demasiado, pero algo haré. Las quiero muchi y mil gracias por sus lindos reviews y a Erelbrile por su aprobación aunque algo le falte a mis personajes.


	5. Vash

_**Cuando nadie mira a Vash**_

Los dedos largos y pálidos golpean suavemente la mesa de madera. El pulgar apoyado y el índice levantándose y dejándose caer, siendo seguido por el medio, el anular y el meñique; repite el proceso. La otra mano está empuñada, ocupada sosteniendo la mejilla. Vash inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de decidirse a hablar y cuando lo hace, le tiembla el labio. Pero es más por descostumbre que por nerviosismo.

—Eli. —Llama. Ella deja el bordado para mirar a su hermano con curiosidad.

—Dime, hermano.

Suiza cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo— Por hoy deja el bordado, ¿quieres? —Pide, y Elise automáticamente deja la aguja y la tela en la mesa para luego juntar las manos sobre su regazo, escondiéndolas del muchacho. Lo siente, Vash lo sabe y quiere hacer algo y ella está ansiosa—. ¿Te… te parecería salir a comer? O ir a la fábrica de Lewis a por unos chocolates.

Elise, ahora en su cuarto y cambiándose el uniforme por alguna ropa más cómoda, lleva una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Está de cumpleaños y era imposible que el organizado de Vash se olvidara de ello. Cada año, como de costumbre, el mayor tomaba dinero de algún lugar que Gilbert alguna que otra vez había intentado encontrar (para ser echado a escopetazo limpio) y la sacaba a pasear, a comer, a la feria o a donde ella se le antojara. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Quién lo viera caería de espaldas. El tacaño de Vash Zwingli desembolsando para una salida. Roderich hubiera apostado su piano de cola a que era un juego.

Cuando sale se encuentra con su hermano. Lleva pantalones cafés y zapatos a juego, una camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos; del brazo le cuelga un chaleco de tweed del mismo color que los pantalones. El suizo sonríe al verla, está hecha toda una dama con ese vestido blanco sin mangas, sandalias de las que se atan en las pantorrillas. El vestido lleva un listón morado en la cintura a juego con el que la niña lleva a modo de cintillo. Él le extiende la mano y su hermana le devuelve la sonrisa y el gesto.

Primero van a una heladería, que ya la hora del almuerzo pasó hace rato y Vash pide la copa más grande que tenga la casa.

Todo el mundo sabe que Suiza siente un amor y una devoción por su hermana que llega a ser algo extraña, así como saben que por ella es capaz de dar vuelta el planeta completo. O todo el mundo cree saber, más bien. Porque ese amor es el que se tiene por alguien que llega a tu vida de la nada y se hace importante en un segundo y es tan vulnerable que lo único que quieres es protegerlo. Pero el resto lo ve como algo hueco. Como una obligación que al rubio se le metió en la cabeza.

—Se instaló una feria ayer, a las afueras…

—¿Y piensas que podríamos ir, hermano? —El suizo le dirige una mirada de complicidad impropia de él, recordando la última vez que habían salido a divertirse, a un circo ambulante. Liechtenstein se lleva otra cucharadita de helado a la boca y devuelve la mirada, sonriente.

Elise conoce a Vash más que ninguna otra persona y sabe mejor que nadie que el amor que él le muestra es tan real como lo es el sol de mediodía y tan profundo como las raíces de un pino centenario lo son en la tierra.

Por eso mismo y por ese conocimiento suyo, nunca le reprocha nada. Para ella, todo lo que él hace y decide está bien. A veces Suiza le pedirá algún consejo y ella recurrirá a toda la lectura que ha hecho desde que vive con él para decirle algo que le ayude, ya sea en la administración de la casa o del estado.

—¡Mira, hermano! —señala Elise emocionada y toma su brazo para guiarlo en dirección de un juego de tiro al blanco—, si probaras, apostaría a que le das a todos los blancos sin fallar.

—¡Já! —Se burló el dependiente— son dos francos por cinco intentos. —Vash hizo una mueca fugaz pero aun así sacó su billetera y le extendió el dinero al hombre, quien le entregó una pistola.

—Dime, Elise, cuál de los peluches te gusta más —preguntó. La chica le señaló un gran conejo blanco de nariz rosada. Suiza le encargó la chaqueta a su hermana y se puso en posición, las piernas algo separadas sin flectar, y, sólo para mostrar su destreza, sosteniendo el arma de juguete solamente con la mano izquierda. 10 balines para diez latas.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Sólo necesitó seis. Consiguió botar más de una con un proyectil nada más.

El dependiente tenía los ojos muy abiertos, resignado, bajó el gran conejo blanco y se lo dio a Elise.

—Gracias.

Vash no es orgulloso ni cierra el bolsillo cada día de su vida, oh no. Pero si le gusta que reconozcan su habilidad. Si bien le cuesta comprar algunas cosas y no ve sentido en gastar porque sí, cuando algo le ha hecho mucha ilusión a Eli él se lo da.

Cuando nadie mira a Vash, es un hermano cariñoso, dulce y un gran chocolatero además. Últimamente le ha dado por sacar a Elise en bicicleta.

Liechtenstein no se preocupa como lo hace Hungría cuando ve a Suiza sonreír y no piensa que está enfermo. Es natural en él que el pasado le haga muescas en las mejillas de vez en vez cuando los labios se le curven en una sonrisa inconsciente. A Vash le cuesta un poco el tema del dinero pues conoce su valor mejor que nadie. Hubo un entonces en que la pobreza la comió las muñecas a la pequeña Elise y la adoptó y se juró a sí mismo que eso nunca le volvería a ocurrir mientras él viviera. Nunca.

Motivos para escatimar tiene. Todo siempre por su pequeña.

Elise Vogel es una persona completa porque lo tiene a él. Y cuando nadie está presente, puede sacar toda esa ternura y estrujarla hasta la última gota. Vash es una persona, una nación y un hermano maravilloso.

Liechtenstein se siente afortunada por ello.


End file.
